


the lovers [murderers] in 9B (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Spanish Translation, Traducción, canon compliant until 3b
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Hay un nuevo residente en el apartamento 9B, y él y su novio son asesinos en serie... o simplemente muy ruidosos en la cama.Derek Hale se muda a un nuevo edificio de apartamentos, y sus nuevos vecinos intentan averiguar qué hacer con él y su frecuente visitante, Stiles Stilinski.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the lovers [murderers] in 9B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754545) by [ofherlionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofherlionheart/pseuds/ofherlionheart). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a ofherlionheart por dejarme traducirlo.
> 
> Disfrute mucho leyendolo y traduciendolo ;3

  
Hacer ejercicio realmente no es cosa de Tara. Su metabolismo rápido es lo único que la ha estado manteniendo delgada todos estos años, así que realmente, cada vez que logra salir a correr, debería tener una fiesta completa en su honor.

Su aventura al aire libre más reciente duro un total de dos millas antes de que Tara decidiera dejarlo. El clima de California en junio es tan caluroso que está empapada con una respetable capa de sudor, por lo que tiene perfecto sentido que Tara esté tan preocupada con los pensamientos de aire acondicionado y batidos que corra directamente a la puerta abierta de su complejo de apartamentos.

Tara grita y aterriza en su culo en la acera. —¡Cabron!— ella dice, luego reza para que ninguno de los chicos del apartamento esté allí para escuchar eso.

—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho, no te vi …

Tara mira a través de ojos llorosos para ver a un hombre joven, y maldita seaaaaaa, está muy bueno. Él es pálido y de pelo oscuro con extremidades largas y guau, esos dedos. Esas manos.

—¿Estás bien?— él pide. —Mierda, no estarás conmocionada, ¿o sí?

—No, no, estoy bien, —dice Tara, luchando por ponerse de pie. —Simplemente no todos los días te golpeas en el trasero con un apuesto joven como tú.

El hombre se ríe, y Tara le tiende la mano. —Soy Tara, —dice, sonriendo en lo que espera sea un cincuenta por ciento amigable, un diez por ciento acogedor, treinta y cinco por ciento sexy y un cinco por ciento atractivo.

Él toma su mano. —Soy...

—¡Stiles!

Otro hombre aparece. También es injustamente atractivo, pero más del tipo de dios griego que Tara adquirió hace varios años. El Sr. Adonis mira a Tara, y ella siente que se le erizan los pelos figurativos. No es como si fuera una criatura peluda de la noche.

El primer joven pone los ojos en blanco. —No te preocupes, cara amargada por aquí, —le dice a Tara. —Es malo haciendo amigos.

—No es cierto, —murmura el Adonis.

—Vamos, Derek, estos son tus nuevos vecinos. Sé amable, o al menos civilizado.

Derek mira al hombre más pálido, claramente descontento, y Tara reprime una risa. Su conversación silenciosa de cejas es adorable.

Finalmente, Derek le tiende la mano. —Soy Derek, —dice.

—Tara, —responde Tara. Ella mira hacia atrás al lindo. —¿Y tu?

—Stiles, —dice, —pero no me mudaré. Solo estoy ayudando a Derek.

—Qué dulce por tu parte, —dice Tara.

—Bueno, tenemos que hacer nuestro próximo viaje, —dice Stiles, —¡pero fue un placer conocerte, Tara!

Tara sonríe cuando Derek y Stiles se empujan el uno contra el otro hasta llegar a un polvoriento jeep azul al final del estacionamiento. Son una pareja linda, y hey, Tara puede entender totalmente la forma de actuar de novio posesivo de Derek. Si tuviera un tipo como Stiles, seguramente no querría que nadie se lo quitara.

Tara se dirige al piso de arriba para ducharse y contarle a Becky sobre los recién llegados.

 

Abby Acre tiene un horario específico de domingo por la mañana: se despierta, prepara una taza de Earl Grey y, bostezando en el pasillo, todavía con su bata y sus zapatillas, recoge el periódico. Ella procede a preparar un tazón de yogur y nueces, luego lleva su desayuno y su periódico a su pequeño balcón y se queda allí la mayor parte de la mañana.

Hoy, sin embargo, cuando Abby se inclina (y le maldice la espalda) para recuperar su periódico, escucha voces que resuenan desde la escalera.

—¿Pero qué es más fuerte, la cuerda o el hierro?

—Hierro, idiota.

Abby entornó los ojos. Es el nuevo hombre que se mudó de Paul la semana pasada, ¿David? Derek. Derek y su joven, el que está alrededor a menudo, Abby se pregunta por qué ya no viven juntos. ¿Esperando al matrimonio? ¿Padres desaprobadores? Quién sabe.

—Pero qué pasa si te metes en ...

—Todavía es la cuerda, Derek. No soy un mago, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hacer ninguno de esos trucos de fantasía que Deaton hace todo el tiempo.

Doblan la esquina y Abby no puede evitar mirarlos. Sus interacciones son siempre... intrigantes.

—Hierro se mantiene, ¿de acuerdo?— el de aspecto juvenil dice. —Créeme, lo sé. ¿Recuerdas cuando até a Scott, en el segundo año?

—Sí. Lo recuerdo rompiendo las esposas.

—¡Pero cuidamos de él! ¡No se derramó sangre innecesaria!

Abby mira con creciente horror. ¿Quienes son esas personas?

El pálido la ve mirando. —¡Hola, señora Acre!— él grita alegremente, saludándola con la mano. —Buena mañana, ¿no es así?

Abby solo puede mostrar una mirada incrédula.

—¡Que bueno verte!— el chico dice, incluso mientras Derek lo empuja hacia arriba por las escaleras.

—Oh mi dulce señor, —susurrá Abby. Ella sabía que había algo extraño en esos dos. Los hombres respetables no tienen vello facial así; o están bien afeitados o tienen barba, no ese ridículo y descuidado atuendo. Y el joven, quién sabe cómo se involucró. Probablemente ni siquiera son una pareja; probablemente sean espías. Asesinos.

Abby se retira a la seguridad de su departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ella no saldrá al balcón hoy; ella no quiere hacerse un objetivo.

Ella guardará sus observaciones para ella misma, hasta que aprenda más.

 

—¿Paquete para Stiles Stilinski?

Chase levanta sus cejas al repartidor. —No soy Stiles, —dice, —pero vivo por encima de él—. O su novio, de todos modos. —¿Quieres que lo firme para ti?

—Por qué no, diablos, —gruñe el repartidor. Chase toma el lápiz y firma la cosa electrónica del hombre (¿cómo se llaman?). —Todo listo, —dice Chase, y el repartidor ni siquiera se esfuerza por fruncir el ceño antes de agacharse.

Chase niega con la cabeza y mira el paquete de Stilinski. Es una caja bastante grande, enviada desde alguna compañía en Texas. Chase se inclina más cerca, despierta la curiosidad, y ve una etiqueta en letras negras en el borde de la caja: ESPOSAS.

Chase salta hacia atrás, luego se ríe. Santa mierda. Nuevos vecinos pervertidos.

Chase se pregunta si podrá escucharlos a través de sus tablas, dos pisos más arriba.

Más tarde esa tarde, Chase se dirige hacia las escaleras (el estúpido ascensor se rompió de nuevo) cuando atrapa a Stiles en su camino hacia arriba. Chase rompe en una sonrisa. —¡Hey, Stilinski!— él dice.

Stiles vuelve a parpadear en el presente y sonríe. —Chase. ¿Cómo te va?

—Solo me dirigía a la fiesta de mi amigo. Ah, y firmé un paquete para ti y para Derek.

Ante la mirada inexpresiva de Stiles, Chase guiña un ojo y levanta las cejas sugestivamente. Stiles lo recibe y luego tropieza, casi cayendo sobre la barandilla.

—¡Gracias! Gracias. Sí. Derek y yo, los necesitamos para ... un proyecto, —Stiles logra salir.

—Uh-huh, —dice Chase, guiñándole el ojo otra vez.

Y mierda, Stiles se sonroja de nuevo. No, eso no está bien - Stiles está jodidamente mortificado.

Chase se ríe y, sintiendo un poco de simpatía por él, lo da palmaditas en el hombro. —Está bien, hombre, —dice Chase. —Todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

—Iré a buscar ese paquete más tarde, —dice Stiles.

Ellos siguen sus caminos por separado. Diez segundos más tarde se produce un estruendo estrepitoso, un murmullo, —¡Mierda!, —Y Chase está riéndose todo el camino hasta el vestíbulo.

 

—¿De verdad te ofreciste para cuidar del gato de Jonathan otra vez? —pregunta Arnold Fernell mientras él y su esposa suben las escaleras.

—Somos amigos, Arnie, —regaña Susan.

—Ni siquiera te gustan los gatos, —refunfuña Arnold. —Simplemente estás cuidando al gato porque estás teniendo una aventura con Jonathan.

—Vamos, Arnie, si alguna vez tuviera una aventura, lo habría hecho cuando era mucho más joven, —bromea Susan, —así que podría haber hecho el amor con un trozo de carne verdaderamente hermoso.

Susan aprieta el brazo de Arnold, y Arnold resopla. —Bien, veamos al maldito gato.

La risa de Susan es bruscamente interrumpida por un golpe fuerte.

—¡Oh Dios mío!— Susan jadea.

Arnold levanta la vista para ver al muchacho nuevo, algo Hale. La única forma de describir su expresión es extremadamente culpable.

—Um. Hola, —dice Hale.

—Joven, ¿acabas de saltar ese tramo de escaleras?— Susan exige, y oh, esa es la voz de su madre. Arnold no lo escuchaba desde que Stephanie se mudó hace diez años.

—¿Sí?— Hale responde.

—Bueno, señor, es mejor que deje de hacer eso. ¡Te arruinará las rodillas y contraerás artritis diez años antes de lo previsto!

—Sí, señora, —dice Hale en tono arrepentido, y Arnold sabe que Susan está muerta.

—Oh, cariño, solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?— Susan pregunta, derritiéndose como helado en el verano. —No queremos a alguien en el noveno piso con muletas.

El chico de Hale sonríe suavemente, casi con vacilación, como si no estuviera seguro si se le permite hacerlo. —Claro, señora Fernell.

Llegan a su destino, y Arnold asiente con la cabeza al chico Hale. —¡Cuídate!— Susan llama al chico. La puerta de la escalera se cierra y Susan suspira. —Oh, qué dulce jovencito, —dice ella.

—Mejor que no tenga gatos, —se queja Arnold, y Susan se ríe, pellizcándole el costado en respuesta.

 

Marianne odia a las arañas. Absolutamente las odia. Todo comenzó cuando ella tenía cuatro años y su hermano mayor la hizo comerse una araña viva. Desde entonces, entre el Señor de los Anillos, su tarántula para mascotas de la clase de ciencias de séptimo grado y la Cámara de los Secretos, Marianne se ha convertido en una aracnofóbica oficial.

Entonces tiene sentido que se sienta completamente aterrorizada cuando se despierta el martes por la mañana con una araña gigante en el techo de su habitación.

Marianna grita y salta de la cama, sale volando de su habitación y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Ella no deja de correr hasta que está por el pasillo, golpeando frenéticamente la puerta de Camillo. —¡Camillo!— ella grita, tratando de calmarse, pero fracasando épicamente. —¡Camillo!

La puerta de la escalera se abre, y Marianne chilla, saltando hacia atrás contra la puerta de Camillo.

—¿Qué pasa?— el hombre de la escalera exige.

Marianne pone una mano en su pecho, segura de que su corazón va a latir lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerse. —Mon dieu, —dice sin aliento.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

Es Derek Hale, y una vez que Marianne se ha calmado lo suficiente como para respirar y pensar con claridad, se da cuenta de que tiene el pijama raído y Derek no tiene camisa. Su cara se enciende y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Solo... solo, uh...

—¿Camillo está bien?

—No lo será una vez que lo despelleje vivo por no estar aquí, —refunfuña Marianne.

—¿Estás bien?— Derek pregunta de nuevo. Sus manos se mueven hacia adelante, un movimiento abortado para extender la mano y controlarla, y Marianne finalmente se da cuenta de que Derek está realmente muy preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien, —dice ella. —Solo... hay una araña en mi habitación. Y odio las arañas.

Derek se relaja visiblemente. —Oh.

—Por lo general, Camillo las quita para mí, —continúa Marianne, y caramba, el diarrea verbal mañanero. Que embarazoso.

—¿Quieres que la heche por ti?— Derek ofrece.

—Oh, Dios mío, sí, —balbucea Marianne.

Así es como Marianne termina con un Derek Hale sin camisa en su habitación a las 8:56 el martes por la mañana.

Derek se para en su cama, observa a la araña por un momento, y luego la atrapa con un movimiento casi demasiado rápido para que Marianne la vea. Él vuelve a bajar, todavía sosteniendo la araña en sus manos ahuecadas.

—¿Puedes abrir una ventana para mí?— él pide.

Personalmente, Marianne preferiría tirarla por el inodoro, pero quién sabe, tal vez Derek es uno de esos tipos amantes de la naturaleza, salva a todos los animales. Ella lleva a Derek a la ventana de su cocina, y deja que la araña se vaya, cerrando hábilmente la ventana antes de que pueda regresar al interior.

—Gracias, —dice Marianne. Ahora que la araña se ha ido, se siente un poco avergonzada por haber enloquecido de la forma en que lo hizo. Por lo general, nadie más que Camillo la ve poniéndose histérica por las arañas.

—No hay problema, —dice Derek, con los labios crispados, y mon dieu, es esa una sonrisa absolutamente hermosa. Si Marianne no supiera nada sobre Stiles, estaría trabajando con toda la tarjeta que estamos-en-pijama-a-cinco-pies-de-mi-dormitorio.

Cuando Marianne le muestra a Derek por la puerta, ella suspira. Ella supone que su futuro esposo debe ser capaz de deshacerse de las arañas, o de lo contrario tendrá un complejo cada vez que Marianne llame a Camillo o a Derek.

 

Tara evita la lavandería comunitaria como la peste. En primer lugar, odia lavar la ropa; ella no está por encima de llevar sus sábanas y ropa sucia a la casa de sus padres y hacer que su padre las limpie cada vez que los visita. Segundo, si alguna vez está caminando por la habitación y Susan Fernell está allí,

—Tara, cariño, ¡ven a ayudar a una anciana!

Tara se pone tensa, luego suspira. No evitarlo; La Sra. Fernell es una anciana vengativa. Ella no tiene miedo de buscar venganza.

—Señora Fernell, ¿cómo está?— Tara pregunta brillantemente, entrando a la habitación.

—Oh, estoy bien, querida, —dice la Sra. Fernell. —¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien.

La señora Fernell le da a Tara su sonrisa más dulce. —¿Serías tan amable y me ayudarías a doblar mi ropa?

No puedes engañarme con esa sonrisa, piensa Tara. —Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo está tu trabajo estos días?— La Sra. Fernell pregunta mientras se establecen a trabajar.

Tara se encoge de hombros. —Es un trabajo.

Tara es la asistente del editor principal del periódico local, y a Tara le encantaría, si algo realmente sucediera en esta ciudad. No es lo suficientemente urbano para la violencia callejera y el crimen organizado, sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente suburbano para el drama jugoso de la comunidad. Tara no entiende por qué; están a sólo siete millas de Beacon Hills, donde tienen noticias emocionantes todo el tiempo, y aún así toda la emoción permanece en Beacon Hills.

—¿Quieres convertirte en guionista, sí?— La Sra. Fernell pregunta.

Tara se resiste a suspirar dramáticamente. La Sra. Fernell nunca deja de confundir a Tara con su ex compañera de cuarto. —Emily quería ser guionista, —explica Tara por enésima vez, —y es por eso que se mudó a Hollywood. Quiero ser una periodista de investigación.

—¡Ah, sí! Me lo dijiste antes.

Tara agarra una camiseta para doblar cuando hay un súbito traqueteo de pasos. La puerta de la escalera se abre de golpe y alguien pasa corriendo.

—¿Quién era ese?— La señora Fernell pregunta, haciendo una pausa en el medio de doblar un par de ropa interior.

—No lo sé, —dice Tara, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—¡Stiles!

Es Derek Hale, anteriormente conocido como el Sr. Adonis, y él está golpeando las puertas del ascensor. Tara avanza rápidamente. —¿Derek?—ella pregunta. —¿Estás bien?

—¡Stiles!— le grita al elevador, ignorando por completo a Tara.

—Derek...

—¡Stiles está ahí!— finalmente se rompe, volviéndose para mirarla por un segundo.

—Hey, está bien, —dice Tara apaciguadora, porque en serio, Derek parece que va a ir a en modo Hulk aplasta en cualquier momento. —El ascensor se bloquea todo el tiempo.

—Llamaré a la recepción, —dice la señora Fernell detrás de Tara.

Derek asiente con tensión, las cejas fruncidas y la burla de la mandíbula.

—Lo sacaremos, —Tara promete.

Derek abre la boca para responder cuando de repente ladea la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo. Sus dedos se cierran en puños, y un raro ... ¿gemido.¿gimoteo? en su garganta. Él comienza a caminar.

Tara se da vuelta, preguntándose qué hacer, pero la señora Fernell vaga por el pasillo para llamar al vestíbulo. Cuando Tara mira a Derek, tiene sus palmas apoyadas contra las puertas del ascensor.

—¿Uh, Derek? Sabes que en realidad no puedes abrir las puertas, —dice Tara.

Derek parpadea, luego se endereza. —Cierto.— Se pone a caminar de nuevo, de vez en cuando echando un vistazo al ascensor, no a las puertas, sino un poco por encima de ellos, como si supiera dónde se ha parado el ascensor.

Un minuto más y el ritmo de Derek comienza a molestar a Tara. —Stiles estará bien, —dice Tara.

—¿Pero y si tiene un ataque de pánico?— Derek grita.

—¿Es claustrofóbico?— Tara pregunta.

Derek niega con la cabeza.

—Entonces estará bien, —le asegura Tara. —Stiles es inteligente. Sabrá que el ascensor se atascó. Ocurre cada dos semanas.

Derek asiente, pero no parece convencido.

La Sra. Fernell regresa, y Dios, ¿por qué ella tiene a la Sra. Acre y Paul con ella?

—La brigada viene, cariño, —le dice la Sra. Fernell a Derek. La señora Acre entrecierra los ojos a Derek, con aspecto de que sospecha que él está haciendo algo terrible, pero Tara lo ignora. La señora Acre no confía en nada más que en su yogurt y cigarritos.

Derek asiente de nuevo, mudo.

Quince minutos más tarde, parece que la mitad del edificio está reunido en la entrada del ascensor del tercer piso. El ritmo de Derek solo se vuelve más agitado, y cuando Leanne Baker lo agarra del brazo, prácticamente le gruñe. Tara espera que Leanne se muestre atrevida con él, pero en cambio, ella simplemente retrocede.

—Oh, esto es demasiado adorable, —susurra Becky en el oído de Tara.

—Su ritmo me está poniendo de los nervios, —responde Tara.

—Pero está tan preocupado por Stiles, —insiste Becky. —Oh, ¿no te gustaría que alguien te amara tanto?

Derek de repente se detiene y gira la cabeza hacia las escaleras. Tara sigue su mirada, y diez segundos después aparece un grupo de bomberos. Dios, ¿es que Derek tiene súper oído?

La multitud hace un camino para los bomberos, y Derek se acerca al primero. —¿Puedes sacarlo?— pregunta en voz alta, puños que se encrespan y desenrollan.

El bombero se ríe. —No te preocupes, sacaremos a tu novio de allí. Este ascensor se atasca todas las semanas.

—¡Necesitamos uno nuevo!— Paul dice, y alguien (¿Camillo, tal vez?) Grita: —¡Escucha, escucha!— Tara se une a la risa.

Derek está tenso durante los ocho minutos completos que lleva subir el ascensor al piso. En el instante en que se abren las puertas, la multitud estalla en aplausos, y Derek se lanza un paso adelante, solo deteniéndose en el último momento.

Stiles sale y se inclina. —¡Gracias Gracias!— él dice. Luego se vuelve hacia Derek y sonríe, golpeando el hombro de Derek. —¿Por qué en todos los lugares donde vives, tratan de matarme?— se burla, y Tara se ríe. Algo en su pecho se aprieta al mismo tiempo; debe ser algo relacionado con la mirada cariñosa y genuinamente preocupada en los ojos de Stiles.

Derek se ve arrepentido pero extremadamente aliviado al mismo tiempo. Todo su cuerpo parece estar cerca de Stiles, y Tara se sorprende de que se haya conformado con agarrar el larguirucho brazo. Tara estaba esperando algo más parecido a un abrazo de oso sofocante, con la forma en que Derek previamente se estaba volviendo loco.

—Nunca volverás a utilizar el ascensor, —dice Derek en voz baja, y Stiles se ríe.

La pareja agradece a los bomberos y la multitud comienza a dispersarse. Becky pasa su brazo por el de Tara mientras observan a Derek y Stiles caminar hacia las escaleras. Sus hombros se rozan, pero Derek siempre se mantiene un cuarto de paso detrás de Stiles, como si estuviera protegiendo al joven.

—Son demasiado adorables, —suspira Becky, y Tara no puede evitar estar de acuerdo.

—¡Será mejor que se lo compenses esta noche, Hale!— alguien dice.

Stiles se tropieza cuando las carcajadas y las risas comienzan a volar, pero Derek lo atrapa y lo equilibra.

—Demasiado jodidamente lindo, —acepta Tara, luego se escabulle con Becky antes de que la señora Fernell pueda obligarla a doblar la ropa de nuevo.

 

Alyssa Moreno es una chica dulce, realmente lo es, pero Jade está lista para pegarle. Esta es la quinta vez en los últimos cuatro meses que su edificio de apartamentos ha sido evacuado porque Alyssa no puede, por el resto de su vida, recordar apagar su plancha de pelo. Jade está bastante segura de que no es la única que está harta de Alyssa.

Afortunadamente para Alyssa, ella ya está en el trabajo (presentando informes y recibiendo llamadas telefónicas como secretaria de algún jefe de negocios u otro), por lo que el edificio no puede sostener un levantamiento espontáneo contra ella u obligarla a firmar un contrato que juramenta todos los rizadores/alisadores de cabello.

Jade suspira y se quita el suéter. Realmente no había previsto pasar el jueves por la mañana de pie frente a su edificio de apartamentos, esperando que el departamento de bomberos hicieran lo que hacía y limpiaran el edificio. Ella sofoca un bostezo y se da cuenta de que el chico nuevo, Derek, arrugándose la nariz y frotándose la cara periódicamente.

—Derek, —dice, —¿todo está bien?

Derek parpadea sus ojos color avellana que le recuerdan a Jade a los de su hermano. —No me gusta el olor a humo, —dice Derek, cambiando como si la admisión lo hiciera sentir incómodo.

Jade asiente, esperando aliviar su incomodidad. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

El repentino chirrido de los neumáticos hace que Jade mire hacia arriba. Un jeep azul polvoriento se ha detenido en el estacionamiento, y en cuestión de segundos, Stiles está saliendo por el lado del conductor, dejando la puerta abierta, y corriendo hacia Derek.

—¡Derek!— Stiles grita, volando hacia él. —¿Estás herido? ¿Estás bien? Joder, qué pasó...

Las manos de Stiles revolotean sobre Derek, su expresión muestra una preocupación tan profunda que bordea el terror. Derek intenta detener a Stiles, pero Stiles simplemente golpea las manos de Derek.

—Estoy bien...

—Escuché que hubo un incendio, —se apresura Stiles, las palabras salen de su boca, —No fuiste tú, ¿o sí? ¿Alguien no intentó atraparte? Joder, estás herido, ¿verdad?

—Stiles.

Stiles se congela, su mano aun ahuecando la mandíbula de Derek, y Jade quiere arrullarles. Están haciendo sus silenciosas cejas, la comunicación táctil, y la bondad, eso debe ser lo que es el verdadero amor: mirar a una persona como si te estuvieras ahogando en él y, al mismo tiempo, él es la única balsa salvavidas para un cien millas alrededor.

—Relájate, —Derek dice con dulzura, suavemente tirando de las manos de Stiles. —No fue mi lugar. Era el de Alyssa.

—Oh, —dice Stiles después de un momento, y Jade puede ver el alivio pasar a través de él. Él aprieta un puño en la camisa de Derek, como balanceándose en Derek, y Derek simplemente rodea el codo de Stiles con una mano.

Jade no es la única que los encuentra ridículamente dulces. Ve a los Luciers alejarse, Nancy entrelaza sus dedos con los de Tom, y Leanne no está tomando fotos sigilosamente en su teléfono.

Un bombero sale por la puerta principal. —¡Todo está despejado!— él grita, y hay una colección de vítores y quejas. Jade ve a Stiles saltar, como si se diera cuenta de que él y Derek están en público, y se aleja a regañadientes de Derek. Los dedos de Derek permanecen en la piel de Stiles, y hay algo en su expresión que hace que el corazón de Jade se rompa un poco.

Son demasiado lindos para ser verdad.

 

Jonathan Constantinople observa muchas cosas. Él es un escritor de asesinatos de misterio, así que, por supuesto, se da cuenta de cosas que están fuera de lugar.

¿Ahora mismo? Es el chico de Stilinski.

Jonathan ha visto a Stiles con frecuencia, al menos tres veces a la semana, desde que se mudó el chico Hale. Sin embargo, la semana pasada, Stiles lo ha visitado todos los días.

Esta tarde, Jonathan ve a Stiles en el vestíbulo. Está abarrotado de bolsas de la compra, luchando con el pomo de la puerta de la escalera (Stiles ya no usa el ascensor, no desde el momento en que quedó atrapado) cuando una de las bolsas se rompe y su contenido rueda por todas partes.

Stiles maldice y se agacha para recoger los objetos derramados. Una botella de medicamento rueda a los pies de Jonathan, y él lo recoge. Jarabe frío y para la tos, dice la botella.

Jonathan se acerca cojeando a Stiles. —¿Hale tiene un resfriado?— él pide.

La cabeza de Stiles se mueve bruscamente. —¿Qué? ¡Hola, señor Constantinopla!— Él toma la medicación de Jonathan. —Gracias.— Stiles se pone de pie, reajustando sus bolsas.

—De hecho, Derek tiene gripe, —dice Stiles.

—¿Y necesitas medicina para el resfriado?— Jonathan pregunta con escepticismo, levantando una ceja.

—Uh, se estaba quedando sin medicinas para el resfriado, —dice Stiles, —Y ... ¿nunca sabes cuándo podrías necesitarlo?

Jonathan no necesita escuchar los latidos del corazón para saber cuándo le están mintiendo. De todos modos, él no lo se lo dirá a Stiles; él sabe cuando un hombre simplemente está demasiado avergonzado para admitir que está completamente azotado. Jonathan era así con Lucy, antes de que ella falleciera.

Jonathan extiende la mano y abre la puerta para Stiles. —Cuida bien de tu hombre, —le dice a Stiles.

La cara de Stiles se sonroja. —Sí, señor, —dice y desaparece por el hueco de la escalera.

Jonathan no está del todo seguro de si con el —señor— se estaba burlando o no, pero lo deja pasar. Después de todo, Stiles tiene un hombre enfermo que atender, y Jonathan no se interpondrá en el camino de alguien que claramente se preocupa por Derek.

 

Paul está repintando la puerta de su casa cuando la voz de Stiles resuena por las escaleras. Se está riendo, hablando con otra persona, y cuando la voz que responde no es el gruñido distintivo de Derek, Paul hace una pausa y mira hacia la escalera.

Stiles aparece, sosteniendo un equipo de lacrosse, con un tipo hispano un poco más bajo que él. El tipo hispano también está sosteniendo un palo de lacrosse, y Paul rompe una sonrisa.

—¡Stiles! ¿Quién es tu amigo?— Paul pregunta.

—Hey, Paul, —dice Stiles, acercándose y aplaudiendo a Paul en la espalda. —Este es mi amigo, Scott.

—Hey, —dice Paul, sacando la mano, —Soy Paul.

—Scott, —dice el recién bautizado Scott, y Paul asiente con la cabeza. Scott emite un ambiente relajado.

—Scotty y yo nos conocimos mucho atrás, —dice Stiles. —¿Verdad, Scott?

—Desde la escuela primaria, —Scott está de acuerdo.

—¡Post-pañales pero pre-aparato!

Paul se ríe. —¿Juegan a lacrosse?

—De vuelta a la escuela secundaria, —dice Scott.

—Era más un calentador de banquillo que un jugador, —dice Stiles, —pero Scott era el capitán.

—Co-capitán, —corrige Scott.

—Pero luego Jackson se mudó a Londres.

—¿Tu juegas?— Scott le pregunta a Paul.

—Sí, —dice Paul, —jugué durante toda la universidad, en Brown.

Scott silba, y Stiles asiente. —Impresionante, —dice Stiles.

—Deberíamos jugar en algún momento, —sugiere Scott.

—¡Totalmente! Conozco a algunos tipos que estarían encantados de jugar un partido.

Stiles frunce el ceño ante la puerta de Paul. —Amigo, ¿por qué estás pintando?

Paul se frota la parte posterior del cuello tímidamente. —Ah, mi ex se emborrachó anoche, dice. —Ella decidió venir y redecorar mi puerta con genitales masculinos.

Scott y Stiles hacen una mueca al mismo tiempo. —Ouch, —dice Stiles.

Paul se encoge de hombros. —Estará bien. Simplemente no se lo digas a la gerencia, ¿de acuerdo?— Scott asiente con la cabeza y Stiles le saluda con dos dedos y agrega: —El honor de Scout.

Scott frunce el ceño. —¿Desde cuándo fuiste un boy scout?

—Desde nunca. Tú lo sabes.

Paul se ríe, y Stiles le sonríe antes de volverse hacia Scott. —Deberíamos irnos. Derek nos está esperando.

—Dios no quiera que irritemos a Derek, —dice Scott con la vista gorda.

—Vamos, Scott, sabes por qué tiene sus bragas torcidas todo el tiempo.

Paul sonríe y niega con la cabeza cuando Scott y Stiles desaparecen en el 9B. Hombre, la vida era muy aburrida antes de que Derek y Stiles se mudaran allí.

 

Lo más emocionante de la fiesta de cumpleaños del gerente no es la comida, el pastel o la conversación. No, para Jade, lo mejor de la fiesta es su ubicación: el departamento de Derek Hale.

Es mucho más espartano de lo que Jade esperaba, con nada más que algunos muebles necesarios y una alfombra. Sin embargo, las paredes son de un bonito color azul, y el lugar está abarrotado de gente, por lo que el ambiente compensa la falta de obras de arte o fotos.

Jade se da una gira encubierta y no oficial por el apartamento 9B, tiene tres habitaciones, una cocina /sala de estar/comedor, un dormitorio y una habitación que parece ser parte de oficina, parte sala de ejercicios. Un pequeño baño está al final del pasillo de la cocina. Es lindo, piensa Jade, particularmente el único cajón de la cómoda que rebosa de ropa que es claramente de Stiles.

Jade está en la sala viendo a Scott McCall (o —el amigo—) quitándole los pantalones a la señora Acre, cuando Alyssa se sienta a su lado. —Esto es sorprendentemente agradable, —comenta Alyssa.

—¿Asombrosamente?

Alyssa se encoge de hombros. —A veces Derek emite esto, no sé, hombre de montaña, sensación de troglodita. ¿Ya sabes?

Jade resopla. —UH Huh.

Tara y Becky vienen a inclinarse sobre la parte posterior del sofá de Jade. —¿Han notado esos ojos que Derek le ha estado dando a Stiles toda la noche?— pregunta Tara.

Jade mira hacia arriba, y sí, Derek está mirando a Stiles bastante de cerca mientras el joven conversa con Arnie Fernell y Marianne.

—Veinte dólares a que están teniendo relaciones sexuales una vez que todos se vayan, —susurra Becky.

—Cuarenta dólares que todo mi piso lo escuchará, —dice Tara.

Las chicas se ríen cuando Alyssa arruga la nariz. —¡Ten algo de decencia!— ella regaña, y Becky se ríe aún más fuerte.

Más tarde la noche, Jade es la última en irse. Ella está ayudando a Derek a limpiar y le da un codazo en el brazo cuando se cruzan en la cocina.

—Estos son lindos, —dice, sosteniendo un plato de papel. Está decorado con lobos, y Jade tiene que admitir que está un poco triste al ver que se tira a la basura.

—Stiles los eligió, —dice Derek.

Jade sigue la mirada de Derek al sofá. Stiles está tendido sobre los cojines, frío; él es demasiado alto, por lo que sus piernas cuelgan del reposabrazos, y uno de sus brazos se ha caído del costado. Jade mira a Derek, quien sonríe ligeramente.

—Encontraste uno bueno, —le dice Jade a Derek.

Y Derek… él le da a esta mirada completamente destrozada, cruda y vulnerable, y Jade siente simpatía. Quizás hay más en esto de lo que parece. ¿Por qué Derek se vería tan perdido?

—Gracias por la fiesta, —dice Jade. —Pero necesito salir—. Ella acaricia la mejilla de Derek.

Justo antes de que la puerta se cierre, Jade lo ve cubriendo con una manta la forma durmiente de Stiles.

 

Tara está borracha. Cuando está borracha, se calienta, por lo que todas las precauciones de seguridad son arrojadas al viento, decide salir a la escalera de incendios, porque Kevin o Cómo-se-llame del bar está roncando en su cama después de que su mediocre sexo.

Una vez que Tara logra escabullirse de su ventana, nota a Stiles y Derek debajo de ella. Tienen varios mapas repartidos, lo cual es raro, ¿quién mira los mapas a la una de la mañana? pero Tara lo ignora a favor de inclinarse sobre el borde de su barandilla.

—¡Saludos, vecinos!— Ella llama.

Stiles salta y mira hacia arriba. —Hey, Tara.

—Heeeeey.

Derek huele y luego frunce el ceño. —¿Estás borracha?

Tara se ríe. —Sí. Estoy baaaaaaaastante borracha

Stiles frunce el ceño para unirse a Derek. Lo hacen tanto, imitan las expresiones y los movimientos de los demás. —¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar aquí?

—Bueno, no puedo estar adentro, —dice Tara. —Kevin está ahí.

—¿Kevin?— Stiles pregunta.

—Mi rollo de una noche del bar. Tuvimos relaciones sexuales—. Tara suspira. —Fue decepcionante.

—Uh, siento oír eso, —dice Derek, y Stiles se ríe.

—Ni siquiera era bueno en el oral, —se queja Tara. Una idea repentinamente la golpea. —Serías bueno en oral, ¿no?

—¿Qué?— Derek pregunta incrédulo.

Tara se ríe de su expresión. —Sí, tú, —dice ella, señalando su cara malhumorada y gruñona. —Realmente atento. Completo.

Hay un sonido de asfixia procedente de Stiles, y Tara mueve una mano en su dirección general. —'Stá bien, —dice ella, —no estoy prepépode proponiendo un trío.

Sus expresiones gemelas de alarma son demasiado divertidas. Y ligeramente ofensivas. ¿Es Tara realmente tan poco atractiva? Por otra parte, le faltan algunas, ah, regiones en el sur.

—¿Qué está buscando en los mapas?— Tara pregunta.

—Ah, uh, Derek quiere hacer un recorrido histórico por Beacon Hills, —explica Stiles. —Es su sueño. Tratar de encontrar la mejor ruta.

—¿Beacon Hills? ¡De ninguna manera! Tengo un amigo… —Tara hipo— ….un amigo que podría billetes. Para. Para una visita guiada.

—Genial, —dice Derek.

—Oh, Dios mío. Es por vuestro aniversario, ¿verdad? Eso es muy lindo, —dice Tara, aleteando sus muñecas en un intento de transmitir cuán lindos son.

Stiles se ríe. —Bueno, —dice, mirando astutamente a Derek, —oficialmente han pasado tres años desde la primera vez que sostuve a Derek en una piscina durante varias horas.

Tara levanta una ceja. O tal vez ambos. Es difícil de decir. —Menudo infierno de comienzo, —dice con aprecio.

Ambos se quedan boquiabiertos y Tara quiere morir. Que adorables. —Las entradas serían buenas, —dice finalmente Derek.

—Le llamaré, —responde Tara.

Desde su apartamento, Tara oye que alguien la llama por su nombre. Ella suspira. —Lo siento, muchachos. Es hora de la segunda ronda de sexo menos que satisfactorio—. Ella los saluda. —¡Disfrutad de vuestro aniversario!

Tara no puede evitar preguntarse cómo sería un trío con Stiles y Derek todo el tiempo que ella y Kevin lo hacen.

No va a mentir, ella se conformaría totalmente con solo mirar su video sexual.

 

Son las 8:45 de la noche del viernes cuando Paul oye gritos desde el otro lado del pasillo. Abre la puerta, alarmado, y cruza para presionar su oreja contra la puerta de Derek. Paul está listo para llamar a la puerta e interferir cuando escuche voces.

—Hey, hey, Derek! Derek, está bien, Derek, mírame, va a ...

—Sal de aquí, Stiles, —responde Derek, y no parece enojado; él suena aterrorizado, asustado.

—De ninguna manera. No te voy a dejar.

—Pero no estarás...

—Derek, estaré bien, porque estarás bien.

—¿Bien? Bien, cuando tenías una manada entera de malditos lobos...

—Lo sé, lo siento, fue un error...

—Por favor, Stiles, vete, no quiero hacerte daño.

—No, detente, no. Deja de intentarlo, porque no te voy a dejar, nunca te voy a dejar, estás atrapado conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Para siempre.

—Stiles...

—Te lo prometo, me quedo contigo, ¿vale, Derek? ¿De acuerdo? Derek, puedes hacer esto, puedes controlarlo.

—No puedo.

—Derek. Derek. Vamos. Derek, está bien. Prometo no irme.

Paul se aleja de la puerta. Nadie parece estar en peligro, entonces Paul los dejará estar. Se retira a su apartamento por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Paul atrapa a Stiles en la escalera. —Oye, ¿Derek está bien?— Paul pregunta. —De alguna manera escuché ...

—Oh, sí, él está bien, —dice Stiles. Hay ojeras debajo de sus ojos; debe haber sido una noche larga. —Solo necesita unos días para recuperarse. Descansa.

Paul asiente. —Oye, me alegra que estés allí para él. Parece que realmente necesita a alguien confiable.

Stiles asiente, sonriendo levemente. —Gracias hombre.

—En cualquier momento.

 

Abby Acre está afuera del complejo, fumando un cigarrillo, cuando el jeep azul se detiene en el estacionamiento. El joven Stilinski sale del lado del conductor y se dirige hacia la entrada principal, murmurando sombríamente para sí mismo.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho?— Abby pregunta.

Stiles salta y luego nota a Abby. —Sí, sí, estoy bien—. Su expresión se oscurece. —Solo necesito hablar con Derek.

Abby sonríe a sabiendas. —Dile lo que necesita escuchar, —aconseja.

—Oh, siempre lo hago, —promete Stiles. Desaparece por dentro, y Abby se lleva nuevamente el cigarrillo a los labios. Ah, el amor joven.

Diez minutos más tarde, Paul Gogan se sienta al lado de Abby. Ella asiente con la cabeza y él sonríe.

—¿Viste a Stiles?— ella pregunta.

Paul niega con la cabeza. —Oí que hablaban, sin embargo. Algo sobre Snoopy y una planta en maceta.

Abby resopla. —Sabes, —dice, —todavía creo que podrían ser asesinos.

Paul se ríe. —¡De ninguna manera! ¿En serio?— De repente frunce el ceño. —Espera. Yo... puedo ver eso.

Abby asiente sabiamente.

—Oh, Dios mío, —dice Paul, —hace unas semanas, Chase dijo que firmó un paquete etiquetado como 'restricciones' para Stiles.

—¿De Verdad?

—¡Sí!— Paul llora, los ojos muy abiertos. —Y, caramba, ahora puedo verlo totalmente. Stiles es el cerebro, el cerebro y el hacker, y Derek es su músculo, el que hace el trabajo sucio—. Paul agarra la mano de Abby. —Señora Acre, soy vecino de un par de asesinos.

Abby se ríe, divertida por la teatralidad de Paul.

La puerta se abre, y Stiles sale con Derek siguiéndolo. —¿Pijamas de Snoopy pijamas? ¿En serio?

—Cora los envió,— murmura Derek. Su cabello es esponjoso, descuidado.

Stiles se ríe. —Hola, señora Acre. Hola, Paul, —dice.

Abby gruñe, y Paul agita aturdido.

Stiles y Derek se van por la calle, y Paul se inclina hacia Abby. —Son asesinos, —susurra, y Abby se ríe.

 

Leanne Baker suspira, ajustando la bolsa de basura en su agarre. Incluso si solo está en el segundo piso, odia tener que arrastrar la basura al basurero detrás del edificio. Ella dobla la esquina, arrugándose la nariz, y ve a Derek en el basurero.

—¡Oye, Derek!— Derek salta, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, se relaja cuando la reconoce. —Hola, Leanne, —dice bruscamente.

Siempre una bola de sol. —Te veías perdido en tus pensamientos, —dice Leanne conversacionalmente.

—Yeah Yo supongo.

De repente, Leanne se da cuenta de que Derek tiene vendas ensangrentadas.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué pasó?

Derek parece darse cuenta de lo que está en sus manos. —Uh... Stiles se cayó, —explica.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿está bien?— Leanne pregunta. —¿Tiene que ir al hospital? O puedo buscar a mi novia -Paige- es enfermera, podría mirar a Stiles...

Derek se ve sorprendido por el bombardeo de palabras, pero al final levanta una mano. —Gracias, pero él va a estar bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Paige está allí arriba, podría...

—De verdad, —dice Derek, ¿y eso es una sonrisa? Lo es. Una sonrisa real de Derek Hale. —Está bien. He tratado con que se encuentre con cosas que no debería tener desde hace un tiempo.

Leanne se calma al escuchar la tranquilidad en el tono de Derek. —Está bien. Pero, por las dudas, puedes llamarme. Paige estará aquí toda la noche.

Derek asiente. —Gracias.

Tira las vendas al contenedor y extiende la mano hacia la basura de Leanne. —Oh, está bien, lo tengo, —dice Leanne. —Tú, vete con Stiles.

Derek asiente de nuevo, lanzándole una sonrisa nerviosa, y vuelve a la puerta de su complejo.

Leanne se ve repentinamente golpeada al darse cuenta de que si Stiles alguna vez resultara gravemente herido, todo el complejo de apartamentos se derrumbaría por la puerta de Derek para ayudarlo.

 

Todos los domingos por la mañana, Paul hace un montón de tortitas caseros. Es una tradición familiar de Gogan, usar la receta de Mama Gogan y hacer tortitas desde cero, y Paul juró que lo mantendría incluso después de que se mudara. Como él no altera la receta en lo más mínimo, siempre termina con aproximadamente cuatro docenas de tortitas; sin embargo, él vive en un edificio de apartamentos, por lo que deshacerse de los extras nunca es una lucha.

El último lote se está enfriando en el mostrador cuando Paul se pone unos pantalones reales y se dirige a la puerta. Él piensa que va a invitar a Tara, Becky y Chase, y ¿por qué no a Derek? Stiles probablemente esté allí también, ahora que lo pienso.

Es con este pensamiento Paul abre la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a una hermosa morena de piernas largas salir del apartamento de Derek.

Paul grita y cierra la puerta.

¿Derek?

¿Engañando?

¿A Stiles?

Los pensamientos de Paul lo contradicen instantáneamente. Derek no le haría eso a Stiles; él simplemente no lo haría. Con tanta regularidad que mira a Stiles con tanta devoción en la cara, Paul a veces se pregunta si Derek ha construido un santuario para su novio en alguna parte. Y Derek y Stiles ciertamente no se han separado; Paul acaba de ver a Stiles ayer.

Sin embargo, la parte escéptica de Paul exige saber por qué una chica bonita estaría abandonando el apartamento de Derek a esa hora de la mañana. Y, oh, ¿Paul quiere negarlo, pero la única razón plausible por la que Paul puede pensar es en el sexo? Derek tuvo sexo con otra persona.

Derek engañó a Stiles.

Han pasado un total de diez segundos desde que Paul cerró de golpe la puerta, y la abrió de nuevo. Dos pasos y Paul está golpeando la puerta del 9B. —¡Derek!— Paul grita. —¡DEREK!

Se produce un choque desde el interior del apartamento antes de que la puerta se abra, revelando a Derek con toda su gloria de cama. —¿ Paul ?— él pregunta, la voz más áspera y más baja de lo normal.

—No puedo creerlo, —escupe Paul.

Derek frunce el ceño. —¿Qué?

—Pensé que eras una mejor persona, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado.

La confusión de Derek se profundiza. —¿Qué?

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Stiles?— Pablo exige. —Stiles es bueno, se preocupa por ti, te mira como si fuera la luna.

Hay un movimiento desde detrás de Derek, y Derek levanta una ceja aún perpleja hacia Paul. Paul se está preparando para golpear a Derek en su estúpida cara desaliñada cuando abre la puerta de par en par.

Y revela a Stiles, que parpadea soñoliento y se rasca el estómago.

—Oh, —dice Paul. Su cerebro lucha para comprender este giro de los acontecimientos.

La cabeza de Scott aparece desde el sofá. —¿Dijo 'cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Stiles'?, —Pregunta.

Todos se miran confundidos por un momento antes de suspirar. Se pasa una mano por la cara, y Paul cree que lo oye murmurar algo como 'Demasiado temprano para esta mierda'.

—Paul, amigo, —dice Stiles, y parece que va a ofrecer algunas noticias graves y sombrías:

—Derek y yo no estamos saliendo.

El cerebro de Paul se detiene y muere.

—¿Uh, Stiles?— Scott dice. —Creo que lo rompiste.

Paul agita sus brazos. —¿De verdad? Quiero decir, tú siempre, ¡estás usando su pijama, por el amor de Dios!— Stiles frunce el ceño ante sus pantalones, y Paul gime. —Tú, tú y Derek están muy juntos.

—Bueno, no lo somos, —dice Derek, y oh no, hay esa mirada cautelosa y tono defensivo.

Stiles se vuelve hacia Derek. —¡Tio!

—¿Qué?— Derek responde.

—¡No tienes que estar tan disgustado con la idea de salir conmigo!

—Yo no estaba...

—Dios, no es así, no es como si no me importara, o tratara de hacerte feliz, no es como si te hubiera anclado antes.

—¿Lo has usado de ancla?— Scott pregunta incrédulo.

Pero Stiles se ha detenido, y solo mira a Derek, y Derek está mirando intensamente a Stiles...

Y Paul casi quiere reír, porque su mente regresa a su conversación con la Sra. Acre, y de repente parece mucho más plausible, ¿porque Derek? Paul no está seguro si Derek va a asesinar a Stiles o no. ¿O tal vez a saltar sobre él?

¿Saltar sobre él y luego asesinarlo?

Hay tanta tensión que Paul siente que va a explotar, y Scott está haciendo una mueca como si oliera algo particularmente desagradable. El silencio se prolonga por un segundo, dos segundos...

Y luego Derek agarra un puñado de la camisa de Stiles y lo empuja para aplastar sus labios juntos.

Paul salta hacia atrás, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, mientras su corazón intenta regresar a una latido constante. Mierda, piensa, casi fui testigo de un asesinato.

Pero él no tiene; en cambio, está viendo a dos hombres besándose, sus manos se aferran fuertemente, Stiles ocasionalmente se aleja para decir cosas como 'idiota y quererte durante meses y que te den Derek, vete a la mierda' antes de que Derek lo atrape.

Paul encuentra la mirada de Scott. —Um.... ¿tortitas en mi casa?

Scott sonríe. —Increíble.

Dejan a Derek y Stiles besándose en la entrada. Paul se olvida de invitar a alguien más a tortitas.

Pero sale bien. Él y Scott las terminan a todos.

 

Chase ni siquiera se sorprende cuando todo el edificio aparece para ayudar a Stiles a mudarse.

Ha pasado un mes desde la Debacle del Panqueque Infame (o así lo llama Paul) y hace un mes desde que Stiles y Derek comenzaron a salir, de verdad. Si es posible, están aún más enamorados y -Chase no puede creer que esté usando esta palabra- adorables. Y es genial, Chase está feliz por ellos, pero...

—¿Puedes creer lo fuerte que es su sexo?— Paul sisea.

Chase gruñe, ajustando su agarre en la caja en movimiento en sus brazos. —No clasifiqué a Stiles como un gritón, —resopla.

Tara los alcanza, sosteniendo lo que parecen ser bolsas de basura llenas de... ¿sudaderas, cadenas de metal y cuerdas? Chase no quiere saber.

—No estoy sorprendido, —dice Tara. —Cualquiera en la cama con Derek sería un gritón.

—¿Alguna vez no estás pensando en el sexo?— Chase pregunta.

—No.

Llegan al noveno piso. Los niños de Lucier están jugando con cajas vacías y empacando cacahuetes; Justo dentro, Jade y Alyssa están guardando los cubiertos mientras la Sra. Acre ordena los libros de cocina. Leanne y Becky están tratando de configurar un reproductor de DVD; los Fernell están doblando prolijamente mantas, sábanas y ropa; e incluso el Sr.Constantinople está aquí, dirigiendo a Marianne y Camillo sobre cómo reorganizar los muebles.

Hay un grito y un gruñido, y Stiles irrumpe fuera de la habitación. Derek sale cubierto de plumas. Una aterriza en su nariz, y él lo sopla airadamente fuera del camino. Stiles se ríe desde detrás del hombro de Chase.

—Stiles, —dice Derek amenazadoramente, luego se lanza hacia adelante. Chase salta fuera del camino y Derek inmoviliza a Stiles contra el marco de la puerta, con plumas saliendo de su ropa y cabello.

Stiles se ríe a carcajadas. —Te ves como las secuelas de una fiesta de pijamas de luna llena.

Derek gruñe, y Chase intercambia miradas confundidas con Tara y Paul. A veces las cosas que Stiles dice son raras, pero Derek siempre lo comprende.

—No me estoy disculpando, —dice Stiles con malicia.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, —dice Derek, acercándose a Stiles.

—Sin promesas.— Derek sonríe y besa a Stiles, sus brazos todavía encajonan la cabeza de Stiles contra el marco de la puerta. De repente, Scott sale de la habitación agitando sus brazos frenéticamente.

—¡Detente, detente!— Scott dice, agitando sus manos entre Derek y Stiles. —¡Aquí hay niños pequeños!

Derek y Stiles se separan culpablemente, y Scott arrugó la nariz. —Los dos huelen, —dice disgustado.

—Acostúmbrate a eso, —responde Stiles, sonriendo. Derek se ríe, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles.

—Son tan lindos, —le susurra Tara a Chase.

—Cuéntame sobre eso, —se queja Chase. —Siento que necesito ir a cortar algunos árboles o hacer gárgaras con salsa de Tabasco.

Tara lo golpea en la cabeza, y Chase sonríe.

Él realmente está feliz por ellos.


	2. Epílogo

**Un año después**

El final de la barbacoa de verano es la mejor manera de decir adiós a los cielos despejados y al clima sofocante. Todo el complejo de apartamentos toma el parque cercano para pasar la noche. El Sr. Constantinople rompe sus habilidades con la parrilla, Marianne hace sus famosos brownies de chile, y la Sra. Fernell trae su ensalada de patatas para morirse. Stiles y Derek, como el año pasado, traen un pastel, y aunque es menos estético que el año pasado, este tiene un sabor infinitamente mejor. Incluso Tara contribuye: encuentra las tres sandías más grandes y dulces en el marcador de los agricultores y las corta en rodajas.

Tara está conversando con Becky y Paul por los refrigeradores cuando pasa Stiles. —¡Hey, Stiles!— Tara llama.

Stiles sonríe. —Hey, Tara. Paul, Becky. ¿Cómo os va?

—Genial, —dice Tara, Becky asintiendo a su lado.

—Hey, hombre, ¿quieres agarrar un palo de lacrosse y encontrar a Scott e Isaac?—pregunta Paul.

Stiles sonríe. —Tal vez en un rato. Tengo algo que hacer primero—. Sale trotando, saludando, y Tara golpea el brazo de Becky.

—¡Ay!

—¡Eso es todo!— Tara dice emocionada. —SÍGUELO.

Stiles interrumpe la conversación de Derek con Jade Potter. Con solo unas pocas palabras, Stiles es capaz de alejar a Derek, llevando a su novio a un banco de madera debajo de un árbol. Se sientan, hablando encubiertamente, con la cabeza inclinada la una hacia la otra, pero luego Stiles se levanta -

Y se pone de rodillas.

—¡Cállate!— Tara sisea. —¡Cállense todos!

Ella teje entre la gente para acercarse, hasta que pueda escuchar lo que dice Stiles.

—... a veces puedes ser un gilipollas, pero también puedo ser un gilipollas, así que hey, podemos ser idiotas juntos, —dice Stiles. —Y mientras he sido tu ancla, también has sido mi ancla, por más tiempo de lo que me gustaría admitir...— Una sonrisa, una sonrisa. —Básicamente, somos tan dulces que hacemos que nuestros amigos quieran vomitar con regularidad, ya discutimos como una pareja de ancianos, y supongo que - creo que realmente, realmente te quiero. Entonces - Derek Hale. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hay una pequeña caja abierta en los largos dedos de Stiles, y Derek la mira fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos y las cejas ligeramente levantadas. Tara mira con la respiración contenida, y Stiles se mueve nerviosamente. —Es plata, —dice, —pensé que apreciaría la ironía.

Derek lo interrumpe cogiendo bruscamente a Stiles por los hombros. Stiles se queja, casi tira la caja, pero luego se relaja en el beso de Derek. Algunas personas comienzan a aplaudir, y Stiles se retira, frunciendo el ceño. —Eso técnicamente no es una respuesta

—Sí, idiota, —dice Derek con cariño. —Sí.

Esta vez todos rompen en aplausos, gritos y alaridos. Tara no puede dejar de sonreír, pero aún puede empujar a Becky y Paul. —Vosotros dos me deben dinero, —dice engreída.

—Podría haber jurado que Derek iba a declararsele, —dice Paul con vehemencia.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?— Becky pregunta.

—Soy vidente, —responde Tara, todavía aplaudiendo. Derek y Stiles están teniendo problemas para besarse porque Derek está sonriendo mucho.

Pero Tara no es psíquica. Ella acaba de ver, durante todos estos meses, esa mirada en los ojos de Stiles.

FIN


End file.
